RuneScape
[[Grafika:Rslogo.gif|thumb|Dawne logo gry, sprzed aktualizacji RuneScape HD.]] RuneScape - gra wykonana przez brytyjskich programistów z firmy Jagex w języku programowania Java. Projekt RuneScape Wiki jest poświęcony właśnie niej. Gra jest dostępna w dwóch wersjach - darmowej i płatnej tzw. członkowskiej (ang. Members), oferującej pełny dostęp do całej zawartości gry. Opłata za członkostwo wynosi ok. 5,95 dolarów miesięcznie (jej wysokość zależy przede wszystkim od formy płatności: Kartą kredytową, przelewem, SMS-em, itp.) Gracze kontrolują stworzone przez siebie postacie. Podczas gry możliwe są interakcje z postaciami innych graczy, na przykład handel, walka lub praca zespołowa przy wykonywaniu zadań i trenowaniu umiejętności. Jak większość produkcji MMORPG, RuneScape nie ma liniowej fabuły i nie jest możliwe jego "ukończenie". Gracz może ustalać sobie własne cele, w dowolnym momencie oderwać się od wykonywanej czynności i zabrać się za cokolwiek innego. RuneScape jest systematycznie aktualizowany przez Jagex. Większość aktualizacji jest przeznaczona graczy którzy opłacają miesięczny abonament, chociaż spora liczba aktualizacji jest dostępna również dla graczy darmowych. Najczęstszym rodzajem aktualizacji (pomijając update'y "techniczne" - usprawnienia silnika gry, interfejsu i drobne poprawki) są nowe zadania i wiążące się z nimi nowe lokacje, postacie oraz przedmioty. RuneScape jest w chwili obecnej dostępny w 4 wersjach językowych: angielskiej, niemieckiej, francuskiej i portugalskiej (wariant brazylijski). Łącznie na serwerach gra jednocześnie zazwyczaj ok. 150 000 osób. W sierpniu 2008 roku gra została wpisana do księgi rekordów Guinnessa jako najpopularniejszy darmowy MMORPG. Historia i rozwój ]] ''DeviousMUD, poprzednik RuneScape, został stworzony w 1998 roku przez Andrewa Gower'a. Gra, która nigdy nie została oficjalnie opublikowana, miała grafikę w rzucie izonometrycznym. W 1999, twórca, całkowicie odmienił grę, choć nie ulepszył żadnych aspektów graficznych. Nowa wersja gry, została oficjalnie wydana jako wersja beta i była dostępna jedynie tydzień, zanim została wycofana. Jako student na uniwersytecie Cambridge, Gower pracował nad całkowitym ulepszeniem gry, z pomocą swojego brata Paula Gower'a. Rzut izonometryczny został zastąpiony kombinacją grafiki 3D z 2D. Gra, już o nazwie RuneScape, została ponownie wydana w wersji beta, przeznaczonej jedynie do testowania w dniu 4 stycznia 2001 i była zarządzana z domu rodziców braci w Nottingham. W grudniu 2001 roku bracia Gower i Constant Tedder założyli Jagex, aby przejął biznesowe aspekty prowadzenia RuneScape. W tym czasie było ponad milion zarejestrowanych kont. 27 grudnia 2002 roku utworzono podział kont na płatne i darmowe, co umożliwiało graczom płacenie miesięcznego abonamentu za dostęp do wielu dodatkowych funkcji, w tym nowych obszarów, zadań i elementów. Ta usługa znacznie zmieniła grę. .]] Jako że RuneScape stawało się coraz popularniejsze, Jagex rozpoczęło planowanie większych zmian. Chociaż początkowo przewidywali tylko zmiany graficzne, zdecydowali się na zupełne przerobienie silniku gry, wprowadzając wyłącznie trój wymiarową grafikę, z innymi znaczącymi usprawnieniami. Podczas rozwoju, nowa wersja znana była jako RuneScape 2. Wersja beta nowego silniku gry została wprowadzona w życie 1 grudnia 2003 dla graczy płacących. W tym czasie gra miała 660.000 darmowych graczy i 58000 membersów. Finalna wersja została uruchomiona 29 marca 2004. Po publikacji, RuneScape 2 zostało ponownie nazwane RuneScape, a starsza wersja, dla nie płacących RuneScape Classic. 2 lutego 2006 Jagex zbanowało ponad 5000 graczy RuneScape Classic, ze względu na oszustwa związane z grą. 2 sierpnia 2006 RuneScape Classic zostało zamknięte dla nowych użytkowników, ograniczając się jedynie do przyjmowania graczy płacących, którzy zagrali wcześniej choć raz w uprzednich sześciu miesiącach. Dnia 16 maja 2006, Jagex zmodernizowało mechanizm RuneScape, przede wszystkim ulepszając terminal, zaniechując zauważalnych zmian w grafice. W szczególności, ilość pamięci wymaganej do uruchomienia RuneScape została znacznie zmniejszona, pozwalając grze się rozwijać i udoskonalać, nie zwiększając czasu ładowania dla większości graczy. W marcu 2007 r., RuneScape miała ponad 9 milionów graczy. Silnik został znowelizowany po raz kolejny na 26 czerwca 2007, w celu umożliwienia Jagex dodanie bardziej złożonych treści do RuneScape w przyszłości. 5 lipca 2007, ukazał się artykuł, w którym Andrew Gower powiedział w wywiadzie, że wydanie RuneScape jako grę siódmej generacji konsol takich jak Wii, Xbox 360 oraz Playstation 3 jest bardzo kuszące, jednak stwierdza on, że obecnie nie ma takich planów, aby to zrobić. W dniu 10 grudnia 2007, Jagex, w obliczu powszechnego naruszania zasad handlowania w prawdziwym świecie, postanowiła usunąć kilka kluczowych obszarów w grze, zwłaszcza możliwość zabijania graczy na obszarze zwanym "wild". Wielu graczy uważa, że gra musi zatrzymać niektóre z tych obszarów przynajmniej w części; aktualizacja odnotowała użytkowników łamiących reguły, i szacuje się, że ponad 60.000 subskrypcji zostało odwołanych. Jednak wieloma z tych kont były jedynie boty, a rzadziej gracze. RuneScape High Detail, znane również jako RuneScape HD lub dla niektórych RSHD to największa renowacja grafiki RuneScape i jedna z największych aktualizacji RuneScape 2 do chwili obecnej, została wprowadzona dla membersów w wersji beta dnia 1 lipca 2008. W dniu 14 lipca 2008, aktualizacja ta stała się dostępna dla całej społeczności RuneScape. 1 lutego 2009, Jagex powołało nowego dyrektora naczelnego, Marka Gerhard'a, choć nie zostało to ogłoszone na stronie głównej RuneScape do dnia 9 lutego. Mark obiecał sprawić, by członkowska wersja gry była bardziej rozszerzeniem, niż po prostu pełną wersją RuneScape w stosunku do gry darmowej. Skomentował on również opinie na temat RuneScape mówiącą, że została "zbytnio uproszczona", zaręczając graczom że gra nie była nigdy nastawiona tylko na młodszych odbiorców. Serwery Serwery RuneScape rozmieszczone są na całym świecie, a w grze dokładnie ponumerowane i nazywane jako osobne światy przez graczy i Jagex. Serwery używają oprogramowania Unix, Debian GNU/Linux oraz Cisco IOS i znajdują się w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii, Holandii, Australii, Finlandii, Belgii, Meksyku, Brazylii, Irlandii, Norwegii, Danii, Nowej Zelandii i Szwecji od niedawna także w Polsce. Dawniej, serwery lokowane były w miejscach, gdzie stanowiły najlepsze połączenie dla graczy w opłacalny sposób. Serwery są w razie potrzeby dodawane, bądź przenoszone. Każdy serwer RuneScape pozwala na połączenie się do 2.000 graczy jednocześnie. Serwery podzielone są na darmowe, dostępne dla wszystkich, i płatne, dostępne jedynie dla graczy płacących miesięczną opłatę, dla dodatkowej zawartości. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych gier MMORPG, postacie z RuneScape nie ograniczają się do jednego serwera, ale mogą swobodnie przełączać się pomiędzy serwerami. Przy niektórych serwerach podane są nazwy sugerujące na wykonywane nań inicjatywy, pozwalając graczom wykonywanie zadań, które wymagają uczestnictwa lub ułatwione są w grupach. Oprócz tradycyjnych serwerów RuneScape, możemy znaleźć również dwa serwery dla RuneScape Classic, z siedzibą w Wielkiej Brytanii. Każdy z nich ograniczony jest dla 1.250 graczy, co pozwala na równoczesne połączenie się 2.500 graczy na obydwu serwerach RuneScape Classic. Tylko gracze, którzy grali w RuneScape Classic przynajmniej sześć miesięcy przed zbanowaniem 5.000 kont, mogą grać na tych serwerach. Reklamowanie W celu wsparcia środków finansowych na darmową część RuneScape, podczas gry f2p, na górze strony wyświetlane są reklamy. W dniu 13 lipca 2006 r., w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Jagex podpisało marketingowy i dystrybucyjny kontrakt z firmą WildTangent Games, który udzielił WildTangent prawo do obsługi reklam w RuneScape. Umowa uwzględniała zarówno rozpowszechnianie RuneScape przez WildTangent Games Network, dystrybucyjny kanał, sięgając tym ponad 20 milionów komputerów. WildTangent podkreślił, że umowa ta nie zmieni sposobu postrzegania RuneScape i reklamy będą jak najmniej inwazyjne, co jest bardzo istotne dla RuneScape. Moderatorzy Jagex zaczęli wysuwać tezę, że reklamy nie będą wyświetlane podczas gry. Z powodu, że użytkownicy mogą używać specjalnych programów blokujących pokazywanie reklam, które mogą w znacznym stopniu zniechęcać reklamodawców, Jagex wdrożyło w życie przepis, zabraniający graczom blokowanie reklam, podczas gry na darmowych kontach. Jagex z czasem wprowadziło reklamy wideo, które wyświetlały się na początku gry i gracze (f2p) musieli odczekiwać określoną ilość czasu, nim mogli rozpocząć grę (zwykle było to około 10 sekund lub dłużej). Jednakże, wideo reklamy stały się bardzo niepopularne i Jagex usunęło je całkowicie w lutym 2009 r., mimo faktu, że zyski z tych reklam są znacznie większe, w porównaniu do wszelkich innych. Inne języki W dniu 14 lutego 2007, Jagex opublikował niemieckie tłumaczenie RuneScape beta. Niemiecka edycja gry mogła być wówczas rozgrywana przez każdego. Obecnie istnieje sześć niemieckojęzycznych serwerów: trzy, dla członków i trzy, dla zwykłych graczy. Francuska wersja RuneScape została wydana 10 grudnia 2008, ale ogłoszona została na angielskiej stronie 11 grudnia, gdzie czekało na nią wielu użytkowników nie mogących się doczekać aktualizacji. Po wydaniu FunOrb (innego dzieła Jagex), w języku brazylijsko-portugalskim, było to dość oczywiste, że następna wersja RuneScape będzie wydana w tym języku. Również ogłoszono to, w poście "Behind The Scenes". 23 lipca 2009, nowy język dla RuneScape został ostatecznie wydany, choć napisano o tym dopiero dzień później. Członkostwo Członkowska odmiana RuneScape to opcjonalny serwis zapewniający dodatkowe treści i funkcje w grze, w porównaniu do wersji zwykłej. Większość zadań, kilka umiejętności i trzy czwarte mapy świata, są zarezerwowane dla membersów. Członkowie mogą przystąpić do większej ilości zajęć z unikalnymi nagrodami, mogą używać więcej przedmiotów i mogą udoskonalać każdą umiejętność. Gracze płacący, mają także więcej miejsca na magazynowanie przedmiotów, priorytetową obsługę klienta, możliwość głosowania w większości sondaży i możność pisania postów na oficjalnym forum, przy dowolnym poziomie. Systematyczne aktualizacje tyczą się z reguły membersów, natomiast tylko niektóre, kilka razy do roku, są dla graczy darmowych. Miesięczny abonament został ustalony na £3.50, $5.95 USD, $5.00 CDN, €4.60, $8.20 AUD, $9,90 NZD lub $8.90 SGD, w przypadku płatności kartą kredytową lub debetową. Miesięczne subskrypcje mogą być anulowane w każdym momencie, bez utraty dni, za które zapłacił gracz; jednak dni, niewykorzystane przez gracza oraz okres zbanowania nie są zwracane pieniężnie. Dostępne są również inne metody zapłaty, w tym płatności PayPal, czekiem, przekazem pocztowym lub usługami telekomunikacyjnymi w niektórych krajach, jednak te metody płatnicze na ogół pobierają opłaty dodane przez dostawcę płatności. Płatności czekiem lub przekazem pieniężnym tyczą się z reguły określonej ilości miesięcy. W dniu 18 sierpnia 2008, składka członkowska wzrosła o $0,95 USD dla nowych abonentów. Aczkolwiek byli, lub aktualnie płacący członkowie nadal mają do zapłaty jedyne $5.00 USD, jeśli zapłacili przed 18 sierpnia (na przykład, jeżeli ktoś zapłacił 17 sierpnia, to każda kolejna płatność, zakładając, że nie będzie "przerw" pomiędzy płatnościami pozostanie jako $5.00 USD). Członkowie mają dostęp do specyficznych serwerów przeznaczonych tylko dla abonentów, podczas których w grze nie występują reklamy, jest do czynienia z niewielką ilością lagów i/albo zakłócania spokoju. Chociaż membersi mogą grać na zwykłych serwerach, cała członkowska zawartość RuneScape jest dostępna tylko na serwerach płatnych. Należy również pamiętać, że membersi nie mają dostępu do darmowych serwerów podczas przebywania na obszarze tylko dla członków. Gameplay Akcja RuneScape rozgrywa się w wymyślonym świecie Gielinor, który jest podzielony na kilka różnych królestw, regionów i obszarów. Gracze mogą podróżować po świecie gry na piechotę, za pomocą zaklęć teleportacji, lub innych wymyślnych środków transportu. Każdy region oferuje nam różne rodzaje potworów, elementów i zadań. Gracze są wyświetlani w grze, jako indywidualne awatary. To oni ustalają własne cele i decydują które z dostępnych zajęć zrealizują. Mogą angażować się w walkę z innymi graczami lub z postaciami kontrolowanymi przez komputer (NPC), mogą wykonywać zadania, czy też zdobywać doświadczenie w określonej umiejętności. Gracze współdziałają ze sobą prowadząc handel, czatując, bądź uczestnicząc wspólnie w którychś z minigier. Nowi gracze zaczynają grę, przechodząc zadanie, Unstable Foundations. Jest to w swoim rodzaju pewien samouczek, przygotowujący nowicjuszy do gry. Po ukończeniu kursu, mogą nadal kształcić się, prowadząc rozmowy z wyznaczonymi postaciami niezależnymi. Niektóre sklepy oferują graczom, bezpłatne, podstawowe przedmioty potrzebne do różnych umiejętności. Społeczność Gracze RuneScape reprezentują szeroki zakres narodowości i wieku. Większość graczy do pewnego stopnia mówi po angielsku. Gracze, którzy posługują się językiem innym niż angielski, mają tendencję do kierowania się na serwery zaludnione przez innych graczy, którzy mówią tym samym językiem. Niektóre światy mają większą liczbę graczy, mówiących po hiszpańsku, holendersku, francusku, niemiecku, bądź w innym języku. Nierzadko się również zdarza, zobaczyć jednocześnie wiele odmiennych języków na ekranie czatu. Oficjalne Fora RuneScape, stworzone w całości przez programistów Jagex, są dostępne dla graczy na stronie głównej RuneScape. Na forum, gracze mają możliwość uczestniczenia w dyskusjach dotyczących gry, brania udziału w zabawach wykreowanych przez forumowiczów, dokonywania wszelkich ustaleń w celu zakupu lub sprzedaży przedmiotów oraz po prostu nawiązywania kontaktów ze społecznością RuneScape. Darmowi gracze mogą czytać forum, ale udzielanie się na nich jest zarezerwowane dla członków. Jedynie nie płacący, z osiągniętym minimalnym pięćsetnym całkowitym poziomem, mogą pisać na forach. Forum RuneScape jest bardzo zróżnicowane, co pozwala tysiącom graczy na dostęp do niego w dowolnym czasie. Każde forum ma swój specyficzny wykaz zasad stosowanych przez moderatorów. Gracze mogą zadawać pytania za pośrednictwem e-maili, wymienionych na stronie, do jakiegokolwiek NPC w grze. Na wybrane listy udzielana jest odpowiedź, ukazująca się w aktualizacji o nazwie "Postbag from the Hedge", zwykle pod koniec każdego miesiąca. Funkcja ta rozpoczęła się 26 września 2005 i od tego czasu stała się jedną z najbardziej odwiedzanych stron witryny. Od 24 września 2002, gracze mieli sposobność zadawania pytań do bogów RuneScape, jednak możliwość ta została przerwana na 9 grudnia 2004. Gracze zarówno mogą tworzyć fan arty o tematyce RuneScape, z których część jest wyświetlana w galerii na stronie RuneScape. Mogą to być rzeźby, komiksy, rysunki i obrazy. Gracze założyli wiele stron z dziedziny RuneScape i tylko kilka z nich jest wspieranych lub zaakceptowanych przez Jagex. W celu zapewnienia graczom alternatywnej, oficjalnej strony, z której uzyskaliby informacje, których potrzebują, Jagex wprowadził Bazę Wiedzy (zwaną obecnie Poradnikiem Gry), która oferuje wszelkie informacje na temat gry, główne zasady RuneScape i sposoby bezpiecznego używania konta. Jednakże, przynajmniej jedna z głównych stron fanów RuneScape skrytykowała Jagex, że nie uznaje on wkładu ich stron do rozwoju gry. Wkrótce po tej krytyce, Jagex ponownie wprowadziło wsparcie dla witryn fanowskich. Strony są oceniane kryteriami od brązu do platyny, w zależności od wielu czynników, w tym wielkości strony, jak jest ona ukierunkowana na społeczność, ile wsparcia oferuje graczom. Platyna to najlepsza ocena, zaraz po złocie, srebrze i na samym dole, brązie. Gospodarka graczy RuneScape oparta jest w dużym stopniu wokół elementów produkowanych przy użyciu umiejętności. Surowce są zbierane za pomocą umiejętności wydobywczych, takich jak Fishing i następnie przetwarzane na bardziej zaawansowane materiały umiejętnościami obróbkowymi, takimi jak Cooking. Produkty pochodzące z obróbkowych umiejętności, takie jak zbroje lub żywność, często są sprzedawane i wykorzystywane przez graczy w walce. Niektórzy gracze angażują się w arbitrażu, powszechnie określanego jako "merchant", w celu osiągnięcia zysku w grze przez kupowanie i sprzedawanie przedmiotów. Początkowo, inflacja powodowała pewne niestabilności gospodarki gry. Jest ona spowodowana przez wiele czynników, w tym dużej liczby zasobów wprowadzonych do gry przez boty, czy też wydaniem nowych umiejętności, takich jak Construction. en:RuneScape pt:RuneScape bg:RuneScape lt:RuneScape fr:RuneScape de:RuneScape Kategoria:Gra RuneScape